


Best

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Emperor Hux, Gen, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Written for the week 13 Kylux Cantina prompt: The words of his father are always in the back of his head, a constant incentive to do better, to escape failure. When Hux is crowned as Emperor, he almost wishes Brendol was around to see.





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my prompt so i felt like i had to

Failure had never been an option. As far back as Hux can remember, it had always been about doing better, about coming out on top, no matter the destruction he left in his wake.  

_Useless._

Brendol had been an empowering force, the fear he’d prompted as motivating as anything. Hux had always strived for more, both because he knew he deserved it and because the consequences of not fulfilling his potential were too dire to ignore.

_Bastard._

Brendol’s words had stayed with him, even long after his death. They were always there, a constant incentive to do better. To succeed.

*

_We’ll rule the galaxy, you and I._

The crowning ceremony is a wondrous event. Hux basks in his glory; in the cheers of the crowd, the steady, content pressure of self-fulfilment.

_They won’t be able to stop us._

The cloak is thick and heavy, the fabric smooth to touch. It’s perfectly fitted, tailored to his body’s measurements. Meant for him and no one else.

_I told you we’d win._

The crown glitters a perfect gold, the metal’s detail crafted flawlessly. It’s captivating, alluring. Beautiful.

_Emperor._

As the weight settles atop his head, Hux almost wishes Brendol were around to see.


End file.
